twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Imprinting/@comment-5385060-20140901165919/@comment-24927180-20140902090811
I agree with you on so much of this. So much. I've even had fights over a lot of this stuff on here with different people. Sam and Emily being the biggest because I hate how everyone treats Sam like they should feel sorry for him while Emily is cast as a villian by a lot of the fandom because she took Sam away from Leah. It's idiotic. Emily is now stuck in La Push as Sam's future wife, and she has to stay there because shell feel incomplete without him otherwise. She had a life before Sam, and it's gone after Sam. People will argue that the imprintee can choose to be away from the wolf, but that's just in there so Meyer could avoid conterversy because it's also said that the imprintee feels incompelete without the shifter, so how are they suppose to choose another path? Kill their imprinter? I was fine with imprinting when it was between people like Kim and Jared (the best show of imprinting tbh) because those two are the same age, in the same stage of life, Jared hasn't physically attacked Kim (accident or not), and Kim actually wanted Jared, she wanted him before he was a shifter, she wanted him after, those two I'm perfectly okay with, they can go off to college together, get married, have kids, live a life they want together because they are in the same stage as each other. Rachel's imprint is forcing her to stay somewhere that has harsh memories for her, and she'll probably end up stuck there for the rest of her life because Jacob is going to run after Renesmee, so there will be no one there for Billy now except Rachel .Who should be out finding a job with her new degree, but now she has to stay close to take care of Billy, and be with Paul, so her life is now on hold more than likely for the rest of it. Quil and Claire is just a horrfying thought because Claire is never going to grow up to get her own chance at life, people are going to expect her to be with Quil, the moment she's old enough, and that's what'll end up happening. She'll only ever be seen as Quil's future just like Jacob said. "They'll be as happy as Sam and Emily." So, again it's expected for her to be with Quil when she's older. Jacob and Renesmee, I think I could have lived with under the right conditions, but they got to fucking weird for me. From Jacob watching her sleep, to her being possessive over him, it was all too much, and it quickly became uncomfortable to read about the two together. I still can't, I hope Meyer never writes about these two because I truly do not think I could stomach the thought of them together. If Meyer had ever shown that a imprint could be platonic, I think I would be so much happier with imprinting, if we had seen someone with their imprint, and they were only friends, only had feelings as friends, they could both go about their life without feeling incomplete without the other, that would have made it so much less creepy, but forcing it to always be romantic is just too much when children and violence is involved. Jacob and Quil are waiting for children to grow up so they can have children with them, Paul is forcing Rachel to give up her dreams to stay in a place she hates, and Sam and Emily are the poster child for boderline domestic abuse. The only point I have against Jared and Kim is that Jared never wanted Kim, or at least he had never noticed her long enough to want her, but that is small in comparison to the others.